Cloaked in Sweet Red Liquid
by Vampire Serenity
Summary: All that runs through Sasuke's mind is Itachi...Needing, Wanting, Yearning to rip him apart piece by piece, seeing that pretty red liquid all over his face...He was going to do it...But he needed a plan...AU! Not going by manga, putting my own twist on it


A/N Well, here it is

A/N Well, here it is. The Sasuke and Itachi fic. Uhh I fell so dirty for writing this! But to my own dismay, I was forced to _or_ Saige (the one who mead me right it) would probably never talk to me again. She had a lemon head and I said I would do anything for it. She told me to write a rated M. . . . Oh god I really don't want to write this. It had to be at least seventeen chapters and over three hundred thousand words and. . . . It had to be posted on FanFiction. I said okay and enjoyed every second of the lemon head. So it's like selling my writing skills for a piece of candy, man ii suck. Well, to all you people who like, Sasuke x Itachi, here you go. I _honestly _do not want to write it but I promised and I'm not the one to break promises. Well here's the dedication and then the prologue.

That is all,

Anica

--

Dedication

To my dearest friend Saige, this story had been a pain and sometimes a pleasure to write but rarely. The only thing that kept me going was the guilt arising in me and telling me to not break this promise, and the way you constantly patronize me until I couldn't take it any more and right. I hope that these updates will satisfy your little crazy cravings and it will go beyond your expectations. Also, I hope you and your boyfriend Kevin are doing fine!

With love from one of your closest friends, I now present to you, Clothed in Black and Red.

--

Preface

--

It was one of the worst snow storms that the village hidden in the leaves had ever faced. The snow whipped around the sky; covering everything in its path with a chilling white blanket. Every villager had bolted their doors, locked all of their windows, waiting, for this vicious storm to pass.

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting up straight on his parents' bed and just stared blankly at the grey wall. A gust of cold wind had come in through a small crack in the window and had hit Sasuke right in the face. He tugged at one of the five blankets wrapped around him and dramatically fell back on the bed, head wrapped inside the cocoon of blankets.

His head was just swimming in a pool of emotions. This was a day for Sasuke to relax, well even though there's a snow storm outside; he considered this as a day off. But his mind would not allow any other thing to trespass unless it was about Itachi.

Itachi.

His body ached every time he would hear that cursed name. But yet, his mind tortured him day and night with those horrible memories. Every waking second when he's not on a mission or when he's not doing something important, his mind would be completely circled around his older brother. Thinking of ways to catch and kill him. Thinking of how Itachi's face would look like when he won against him. Those dark eyes, all signs of lie fading would be heaven and hell for Sasuke. His mind would sometimes ponder about what he would do when Itachi died, his whole world was set on killing him, what was he going to do with the deed done? That particular question irritated Sasuke so much. But to be honest he didn't exactly have the answer.

Sasuke unwrapped himself from the cocoon of blankets and took one of them with him. He was just going to go down and look at something in the old family room. Sasuke rarely went through it because there was something there that made him either run in fear, or break down in sobs.

He walked out of the room and the wooden floor boards creaked as he walked. It would probably scare anyone else, but he had gotten used to it.

When he arrived to his destination, he took a lantern off of a small side table and lit it. A dim ray of light was sprawled out across the ground. He rose it ever so gently and when the light landed on what he was looking for, he had regretted even coming in there.

It was the Uchiha family portrait. But the only part that Sasuke would ever pay most attention to was him and Itachi standing at the bottom. In the portrait, Sasuke had a smile that danced across his face that would make others smile too when they would just take a small glance. But when they would look at Itachi, any smile on someone's would disappear as soon it had even appeared. People would nag Sasuke's father to take it down or to re-do it because of Itachi. Itachi had his arm looped around Sasuke's waist and his thumb was curled around the little slots where your belts supposed to go. Itachi was looking at straight at Sasuke, that's the thing that scared and disgusted the people who would walk past it. Not everyone was disturbed by the way Itachi was holding him (not everyone), but the look in his eyes. Those huge black eyes were more than filled, but they were overflowing with pure lust. Then that's were Sasuke couldn't look at the picture anymore, but he was frozen in place.

Itachi had never tried anything against Sasuke or touch him interpropritly. But when Itachi was around, Sasuke was too young to understand the reason why Itachi looked at him the way he did, and the way they would sometimes scare him. And the smile. Those smiles that he would give Sasuke weren't the smiles that he had grown to love. Only about seven times in his life has he probably ever seen that smile. It couldn't and wouldn't leave Sasuke's mind. One of the reasons it's still preserved in his memory is because it was right there on that picture. Devilish, sneaky, and craving something Itachi knew he would never get. But now, Sasuke understood the way Itachi felt. He was so thankful that his brother had self control.

He wanted Sasuke. That's what disturbed him so bad. Sasuke finally got the strength to move and he blew out the lantern.

He went inside of his closet and grabbed a black turtle neck and black tight fitting jeans. (Q/A/N Sorry! I just thought that Sasuke would look so smexy if he had on skinny jeans. I' am so weird I know but you know he would be hot.)

He walked out the house like an idiot and just walked. Trying desperately to throw his mind away from Itachi and focus on something else but it was too hard. So he just thought about the snow that was hitting him. The day after Itachi left, it had snowed a little, then it rained. Sasuke kicked at the snow and cursed something from under his breath. "I promise I'll kill you."

--

A/N The only reason why I made it short was because it's 11:33 and I'm _really _tired. If you review I'll update tomorrow! I still have another four pages that I wrote that I haven't typed yet. Tomorrow when I regain energy, I'll make sure to get those pages. Expect an update form B.E.T.B tomorrow too!

That is all,

Anica


End file.
